Breeding the Queen
by Ausfer
Summary: This is an ADULT-RATED erotic starcraft story involving Sarah Kerrigan and her "pet" zergling. The events take place before her re-infestation at Zerus. As I have a ton of respect for the Starcraft franchise, a lot of care has been taken to try and remain faithful to the original characters as well as provide an interesting plot so there's more the story than just the adult content


This is a starcraft porn story involving Sarah Kerrigan and her "Pet" zergling. Okay, I know what your reaction is going to be. And all I can say is I know, I know... I am so, so sorry. Before I say anything else, let me just say this: Blame Varka and Stardragon for this story, because they commissioned it. I HATED writing this story because I love starcraft and it was hard on a personal level to sexualize kerrigan.

If you clicked on this, I assume you're a fan of StarCraft and I expect you to know what Kerrigan and a zergling looks like already. But if not, you can google "sarah kerrigan" and "zergling"

StarCraft has a rich body of lore that would definitely be confusing for anyone who hasn't played the games. Sorry, that would take way too much time to explain it all. Just keep this in mind: Sarah Kerrigan is a terran, which is another name for a human She is an incredibly powerful psychic and due to some genetic tampering long ago, she can psychically control the Zerg, a hive mind of several species of vicious, swarm-like creatures. Zerglings are among these species.

Got it? If not, oh well. Skip the plot and read it for the porn, then. XD

Breeding the Queen

Pat, pat, pat.

The quiet sound of wet footsteps echoed in the cavernous chamber. The slim figure of a terran in a grey, skin-tight ghost suit, looking conspicuously un-infested save for the oddly chitinous, tendril-like hair, paced back and forth against the backdrop of the slimy, organic corridors of Zerg biomass.

Sarah Kerrigan was brooding.

From the shadows, a zergling appeared, watching patiently, eyes following her every step. Sarah glanced at it, noticing its broken horn. The same one that hitched a ride with her on Jim's ship. She abruptly stopped and turned toward the wall.

"Izsha," she called out, her voice cold and direct. "How long until we reach Zerus?"

From the ceiling descended a long, chitinous tendril to which Izsha was attached. Her once human body had long ago become fused with the Leviathan, a gargantuan moon-sized space-faring zerg organism that served as Kerrigan's base of operations. Izsha swayed toward Kerrigan and politely bowed her head before speaking.

A ghostly and uncannily efemininite voice echoed in Kerrigan's ears as Izsha spoke. "The leviathan will reach Zerus space in approximately fourteen more hours, my queen."

Kerrigan glanced at Izsha's worm-like body, hiding an expression of mild revulsion at her twisted and mutated body. With a lack of nose and arms fused to her body, what human features the creature still had left stuck a chord of uneasiness in the terran ghost, but at the same time, her appearance held a distant sense of familiarity and comfort.

Everything in the Leviathan gave Kerrigan a strange sense of familiarity and comfort, and it was hard to not see why: it was from inside this very creature that Kerrigan had ruled the swarm for several years as the Queen of Blades. And although her memory of that time was spotty at best, more and more pieces of it were starting to return to her the longer she spent time around the swarm.

Kerrigan crossed her arms and scowled at Izsha's reply. Situated in the galactic core, Zeratul had described Zerus as "unfathomably far" from the Koprulu sector. Fourteen hours was a long time to be traveling in warp space, and the leviathan had already been navigating for over five days. The jump from Tarsonis to Korhal took about twenty two minutes, in comparison.

The Overmind had evolved the ability to tear space-time to form worm holes long before the terrans had even crossed the stars. Kerrigan couldn't comprehend how such a thing was even possible without terran or protoss technology, and it hurt her head to try and imagine what sort of specialized evolutions such a feat required. Perhaps it had made sense to her back when she was the Queen of Blades... after all, the Leviathan was capable of accessing warp space as well, and as far as Kerrigan could tell they were a rather recent addition to The Swarm.

Kerrigan took in a long breath and let it out with a sigh. The moist air of the Leviathan was most definitely breathable, but one could hardly call it pleasant. Everything inside the massive zerg organism was slimy, dank, pulsating, and carried the faint stench of bile and acid. Probably a wonderful experience for any zerg, but for a terran...

"I wish this place had a washing machine..." Kerrigan muttered. Right after saying it, an image of what a zerg washing machine could possibly look like entered Kerrigan's mind, causing her to grimace in disgust.

"...Or maybe not."

Kerrigan's only solace from overpowering zerg presence was the ship she used to board the Leviathan. And she didn't like to go there... that was Jim's ship. The news station reporting his death was still a vivid memory, and she wasn't quite comfortable with having to revisit the emotions surrounding that moment.

"My queen," Izsha began. "I sense an uneasiness about you. This is the sixth time you have asked that question since we departed for Zerus.

"It's boredom, Izsha." Kerrigan muttered, turning away from the creature.

Izsha nodded. "You feel that you have no purpose or directive. Like a feral Zerg without a master. But I do not understand: you do have a purpose. You are to go to Zerus as Zeratul suggested and harness the essence of primal zerg for your revenge on the terran, Arcturus Mengsk."

"I..." Kerrigan furrowed her brow. "That's not quite the same. Zerus is fourteen hours in the future. Right now I have nothing to do. I've spent the last few days sitting and brooding and doing nothing. I am bored." Her eyes fluttered to the ground.

"Then perhaps you should pass the time preparing for your ground assault on Zerus."

"Already did that."

"Perhaps Zagara-"

"Abathur is still busy with her. He said his work would be slow." A brief smile fluttered across Kerrigan's face as she remembered Zagara remarking how much she disliked her "sessions" with Abathur. The broodmother could have faced much worse, had Kerrigan not been so inclined to show mercy after her defeat.

"...and so you come to me." Izsha surmised.

Crossing her arms, Kerrigan thought for a moment. "...I suppose I just wanted to talk."

"You have been doing this often, my queen. May I ask why?"

"It's..."Kerrigan's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "It's loneliness, Izsha. The last terran face I saw was months ago... Well, not including all the faces of the ones trying to kill me," she wryly added.

"I..." Izsha faltered as she tried to gauge a response. "What do you mean? You are inside the Leviathan, surrounded by millions of your brood. Why, then, would you be lonely?"

Kerrigan wrinkled her nose, as if smelling something unpleasant. "I don't think you understand. " Slowly, the ghost turned to look her advisor in the eye with an inquisitive gaze. "You do not remember what it was like to be terran, do you, Izsha? To feel emotions such as loneliness or boredom?"

Izsha shook her head. "No, my queen. When you created me, you erased my entire memory."

The hope of meaningful conversation was quickly dwindling. Kerrigan frowned. She stared at the long, pendulous body of Izsha for a moment, momentarily mesmerized by the gentle, rhythmic sway. Pulling her gaze up, Kerrigan met the creature's face. Izsha only stared back plainly, patiently awaiting her next command or question.

"Is there anything else you wish to know, my queen?"

I've known computer adjuncts with more personality, Kerrigan callously thought.

"Thank you, Izsha. That'll be all for now." Kerrigan nodded, taking her leave. "Come on, Tusky," she motioned to the zergling with the broken horn. The creature had become a sort of pet for the terran, or the closest thing she had to one aboard this floating zerg monstrosity. Letting out a rumbling hum, the zergling obeyed, sitting up and joining Kerrigan's side.

Kerrigan began to walk to her private quarters, but before she could take a few steps Izsha spoke up.

"My queen," she began. "You have named the zergling that follows you?"

Kerrigan stopped in her tracks and spoke without turning around. "Yes. What of it?"

Izsha's eyes cast downward. "Zerglings do not have tusks. They have horns."

Kerrigan turned her head to glance at Izsha out of the corner of her eye. "Do you question me, Izsha?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The creature shook her head, appearing slightly flustered. "No, my queen. I was merely trying to be helpful."

A slight smile played across the terran's face. "I like the name Tusky. And besides... I can't go around calling him 'Horny', now, can I?"

"I..." Izsha faltered in confusion for a brief moment, before collecting herself and bowing her head. "I do not understand, my queen."

Kerrigan smiled to herself and continued walking.

"It's something only terrans concern themselves with, Izsha. Now excuse me, I am going to rest."

Kerrigan awoke to an empty stomach and the feeling that she had slept much, much longer than she intended to. She found herself frowning. Zerus was no doubt still far away. There was still nothing to do. A brief thought to ask Izsha how long she had been sleeping had entered her mind, but she cast the idea away quickly, muttering to herself that she had done that enough times already. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, the terran stretched her back and arms. A couple feet away, a certain zergling with a broken horn lay resting. The creature picked up its head at the sound of its queen stirring.

"Morning, Tusky," Kerrigan yawned. "Or evening. Whichever." Onboard the leviathan for so long, the terran had lost her sense of day and night many hours ago.

"I'm feeling a little hungry. How about you?" Kerrigan asked, sensing the zergling's emotions and responding in turn. "No? Not even a little? Heh... that's what I thought."

"Well," she began, bending down to cradle the creature's head in her hands. "How about we go get some food, hm?"

And with that, the terran ghost swung both feet off the bed and made her way to the mess hall.

Not long after arriving, Kerrigan had discovered that, unsurprisingly, her old "room" was nothing more than an empty chamber with a central pool full of suspicious purplish liquid that Kerrigan could only assume was where she had slept as the Queen of Blades. Not exactly hospitable for any terran.

The "borrowing" of a passing Theseus-class long-distance cargo ship owned by the Terran Dominion had solved many problems, however. Though the ship itself had been crippled in its futile attempt to escape, Kerrigan found the living quarters quite suitable. She let the crew flee in their escape pods and had the Leviathan collect the ship with its long tendrils in order to bring it inside. With the help of her powerful psionic abilities and the careful slicing from the leviathan's massive, bladed tentacles, she managed to incise almost the entire living quarters of the ship and had it integrated into the leviathan's body.

It was from the cargo ship's spacious captain's bed that Kerrigan had awoke.

Though the ship's power supply had been damaged in the escape attempt, it was of little concern to the terran ghost: long, coiling nerves from the Leviathan's body attached themselves to cables, switches, and tubes, fusing with the steel and synapsing with the copper wiring. Their constant electrical impulses powered the salvaged devices, including the lights, kitchen appliances, trash compactor, the self-contained water recycler, and even the TV, though no signal could be found so far from the Koprulu sector. It hadn't taken long for zerg biomass to spread along the more open sections of the ship, where it covered the floor, parts of the walls, and even hung from the ceiling in some places, but aside that Kerrigan thought her living arrangements were quite habitable, considering.

Abathur of course had questioned the purpose of such "unnecessary salvaging of inefficient terran technology", causing Kerrigan to reply simply that a woman needed her creature comforts. A decent bed, a functioning toilet, show, and sink, a table to eat on... and the food stores that were meant for an entire crew could last Kerrigan several months. Almost everything a terran needed was here, even a healthy store of whiskey, though the bottles went untouched as Kerrigan never was much of a drinker.

As she approached, the organic, membranous door slid open automatically, and Kerrigan entered her private chambers. The soft pat-pat of boots on zerg flesh turned to the metallic clink of a hard floor. The distinct alternating sounds of clicks and thunks closely followed. Zerglings did not walk with their front feet. Instead, they walk on their knuckles, as the creatures have long and cumbersome blades on the end of their stumpy toes. Kerrigan wasn't sure what imprinted this particular zergling onto her, although she didn't mind too much. To her, it was a companion, a pet, and sometimes...

Sometimes, it was even someone to talk to.

Rummaging through the storeroom and pouring over crates and boxes, Kerrigan brushed the dust off a disk-shaped container and examined it.

"Hmm..." The terran ghost smiled when she found the expiration date. "Tusky, open this," she muttered offhandedly, tossing the box in the direction of the zergling. The creature caught it with its mouth in midair and ripped open the cardboard asunder with its claws as Kerrigan walked back to the ship's kitchen.

"Up here." Kerrigan patted the counter. The zergling reared up on hind legs and carefully placed the now torn-open box next to the sink. The cardboard had been ripped to shreds, but what was inside was perfectly fine still: a plastic-sealed plate of freeze-dried barbecue muta wings.

Of course, they weren't really mutalisk wings, the meat came from a chicken, a small farm creature that was brought all the way from Earth back when terrans first reached the Koprulu sector. Kerrigan never had bothered to find out why they named it like that.

A couple button presses on the rehydrator later, Kerrigan made her way to the small, cramped cafeteria with a full meal in her hands. Of all the places aboard the salvaged section of the ship, it was the least overrun with zerg biomass. She took a seat at one of the five tables and sat down with her boxed lunch. Or dinner. Nearby, the broken-horned zergling sat staring, waiting patiently.

Kerrigan's gaze glanced its way. Her eyes narrowed as she finished off her first wing, ripping off the last bits of meat with her teeth.

"Tusky."

The zergling stood up at attention at the sound of its name.

Kerrigan paused. Then, as fast as she could, she flicked her wrist, sending the chicken bone across the room. With a snarl, the zergling dove through the air, rearing up and catching the wing with its mouth before slamming against the wall with its front limbs, creating a loud, echoing, metallic boom. Gnashing its teeth loudly, the creature dropped back down to all fours, lifted its head back, and swallowed. Kerrigan smirked.

"Not bad, considering I didn't even tell you which direction I'd throw it this time."

Though it had taken a lot of trial and error, Kerrigan's bond with the zerg had grown steadily the longer she kept among them. The broken horned zergling, in particular, was the terran ghost's test subject for her growing abilities to control the swarm. She had already mastered the simple orders of "form up", "attack" and "retreat" on the battlefield. But her true exploration started with simple things: reaching into the zergling's mind, feeling its thought processes, its perception of the world. She was surprised to find a zergling, and all zerg strains, really, were surprisingly intelligent and capable problem solvers. Perhaps they needed to be that way, Kerrigan grimly surmised, in order to learn how to take advantage of the weak points in a terran marine's armor or a protoss stalker's strider legs.

As time moved on, the ghost turned to more complicated commands, such opening a box of muta wings without shredding the food inside to tiny bits. The process began with imprinting a visual image in the zergling's brain of what Kerrigan wanted it to do... Simple stuff for any psychic, really. Thought projection was one of the simplest and first abilities she had mastered in the Ghost Academy when she was a child. But the next part: actually getting the zergling to follow orders? Well...

That was something only Kerrigan could do with any proficiency.

Though the Xel-naga artifact had removed nearly all traces of spliced Zerg DNA from her body, the physiological changes to her brain that allowed Kerrigan to mentally control the Zerg did not revert. After all, the artifact was a piece of alien technology, not a magical device. It had no way of rearranging her psychically-tuned brain to its former self. Even without the corrupted zerg influence, Kerrigan could sense all nearby zerg creatures aboard the moon-sized leviathan. Her reach wasn't far, but it had been growing ever since she rejoined the swarm. Back when she was the Queen of Blades, Kerrigan surmised her mental reach could have probably spanned across entire planets. Maybe even farther.

A flash of light. A fragment of a memory. A voice in the darkness. Kerrigan winced and dropped her third wing. She was still getting odd flashbacks from her former life as the Ruler of the Swarm. None of them were particularly pleasant.

"Ugh..." Kerrigan put a hand to her head. The zergling, which had been resting on the ground, lifted its head up and let out a quiet chitter of curiosity.

"It's okay, Tusky..." Kerrigan shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "Just another flashback." The ghost blinked, and when she felt the fogginess in her mind clear, she let out a relaxed sigh.

Casually, Kerrigan began on another wing. "Tusky," She began, chewing with a full mouth. She paused to swallow. "Can a zergling count?"

The zergling cocked its head slightly.

Kerrigan's eyes began to glow a fluorescent purple as her psychic abilities activated. She filled the Zergling's mind with an illusion: suddenly the creature was confronted with a group of Korhal marines. Three were on the left, and one was to the right.

Bowing down and fluttering its wings, the broken-horned zergling snarled at the hallucinations as it took a slow, cautious step backward, glancing left, then right, then left again.

Attack the smaller group.

With a roar that even surprised Kerrigan, the zergling pounced right. There was a screech of bent metal as the zerglings claws dented and scratched the metal floor where the marine stood. Kerrigan erased the hallucinations instantly, causing the zergling to whirl its head around in search of its enemies that had suddenly disappeared.

Very good.

The zergling, now confused, let out a high-pitched trill as it looked about. It turned in a circle, stumpy tail swaying behind it. As a reward, Kerrigan threw another bone at the creature, which grabbed its attention immediately. It caught it in mid-air effortlessly and crunched until the pieces were small enough to swallow.

"So how about your memory? How many were there, Tusky?" Kerrigan asked, her lips messy and her mouth full of wing meat. She swallowed and asked again.

The zergling reared its head back slightly and chittered.

Frowning, Kerrigan asked again. When she got no response, the ghost wiped her fingers clean and got up from the table. She knelt down in front of the creature. The zergling, calm and placid, followed the queen's movements with alert, yellowish eyes.

Kerrigan rested a hand against the hardened carapace of the zergling's forehead. She then concentrated.

Tell me how many enemies there were.

The zergling let out a quiet grumble as it locked eyes with its queen. Kerrigan's irises were glowing purple, her brow was furrowed in deep concentration, and the zergling became still, relaxing every muscle as the terran explored the creature's mind.

Tell me.

Sifting through the thoughts, she found a blurry thought. She latched her attention onto it, causing the zergling to shudder and chitter. Something told her it was what the terran ghost was looking for, but she couldn't quite decipher the way the zergling was processing the thought, leaving the information garbled.

Kerrigan furrowed her brow and grimaced as she focused harder on the thought, trying to resolve the image and shake off the murky unclear. Slowly, four shapes began to appear.

At once the mental link was broken, causing the zergling to back up and shake off the effects with a growl.

"Not bad." Kerrigan let a smile spread across her face and gave the zergling a pat on the cheek before standing up. Turning back to her food, she tossed to it the rest of her finished bones. She watched, bemused, as the creature caught every one and ate the bony scraps voraciously, chewing noisily and rearing its head back to swallow.

In her past skirmishes, Kerrigan gathered battlefield intelligence by scouting on her own and endangering herself by being on the front lines to lead her minions. But now, the terran was beginning to see that perhaps that wasn't even necessary. Perhaps, if she could better attune herself to the thoughts of the zerg, she could look through their eyes to see what they saw even from the safety of the hive cluster. Due to their speed and small size, zerglings were often used by The Swarm as scouts in the past.

Now, if only the ghost could learn how to do the same...

Kerrigan crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the table, a slight smile forming out the side of her mouth. "You guys can't even fly. So why do you have wings?"

The zergling cocked its head and chittered curiously.

Kerrigan bent down and put her hand underneath the zergling's chin, gently lifting it towards her face.

"You know, you guys are almost cute when you aren't busy tearing people's limbs off."

Calmly, the zergling stared back into the eyes of its queen, chittering softly.

Kerrigan wiped her hands clean and stood up to throw her trash in the compactor.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Kerrigan said, her back turned to the zergling as she disposed of her trash. She turned around. "And this time..." she glared. "I don't want you trying to follow me into the bathroom. Got it?"

Chittering to its self, the zergling reluctantly bowed its head in a submissive show of acquiescence. Kerrigan smiled.

"Good."

Kerrigan took showers often. She had to in such a place as the inside of the leviathan. The air was always moist and dank, the floors and walls slightly oily. It was part of the reason she kept her Hostile Environment Suit on at all times. However, the skin on her face felt dirty. Almost slimy. And the suit its self could use a wash as well...

The shower was a rather spartan affair, typical for all but the most opulent terran cruiseships and space stations. The walls and floor were cold aluminum. Along the back wall was a rod for draping washcloths. The showerheads were crusted with calcium and soap scum. But the plumbing worked, the water was hot, and it was the only way Kerrigan could keep clean. She didn't try to think about where the water came from: it was the water recycler that would take waste water from the sink and even the toilet, process it, and purify it for reuse. The idea of showering with and drinking second-hand water was not an idea the terran had ever been comfortable with.

Kerrigan's' grey Hostile Environment Suit, like all ghost suits, had to be skin-tight to properly work with any standard personal cloaking device. Between the two layers of fabric was a thin polymer film that stiffened and went rigid when hit by impact, and a layer of psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber to augment physical abilities. The suit offered a surprisingly high degree of protection, albeit at several times the cost of a standard CMC Powered Armor Suit issued to terran marines.

Behind Kerrigan's neck was a small button. Reaching back, she pressed it, and the suit split down its seams where the flaps of fabric fluttered to the metal floor like ribbon. Kerrigan stepped out the suit gathered at her feet and stretched and took a deep breath, happy to let her skin breathe for a change. She stepped into the shower, pressed the "On" button, and leaned her head against the shower wall as streams of warm water washed over her body. She stayed like this a few minutes, sighing in simple enjoyment.

After a few minutes, Kerrigan pressed the "Soap" button, causing streams of soapy water to shoot out of the walls. She began to scrub her skin clean, starting at the face and neck and going down. The terran closed her eyes and thought as she washed. She thought about Jim. About Mengsk. About The Swarm. Kerrigan's mind was plagued with doubt. Was this even the right thing to do? To gather her broods and make an assault on Korhal? How many millions of Zerg and Terran would die in the invasion?

But then again, Kerrigan bitterly thought, how many millions more would die by Arcturus' hand alone? Kerrigan winced as thoughts of Jim invaded her mind. She shook them away. Mengsk vilified and demonized and ruined Raynor, a man he knew and trusted very much once, a long time ago. How much compassion would he show, then to the millions of faces under his rule that he would never meet?

Yes... Liberation. That sounded like a good reason to remove Mengsk from power. Almost good enough to hide the fact that she just really wanted the man dead for killing Jim.

But what after that? Could she go live a quiet life somewhere in Umoja and eke out the rest of her days? No, she couldn't see that happening. Not when millions still wanted her dead for her actions as the Queen of Blades. And likely millions more would be added to the list after invading Korhal. And too, what would happen to the Swarm without her lead? Zagara was not ready for such a feat as to lead the Swarm herself, not even close to it... and even if she were, what would she do once she obtained such power? Kerrigan couldn't trust her that much...

Perhaps, in this harsh world... perhaps this was where she really was meant to be.

Ruling as Queen of the Swarm.

Kerrigan blinked as she found her hand snaking between her legs. She let out a callous chuckle in the wet shower and did not stop herself.

Boredom, loneliness... what else is a girl to do?

The simple touching felt good. It had been a long time since she felt any real pleasure of any kind, sexual or not. Months of stress and fear and anger and rage could take a toll on a woman. With the rest of her body washed and rinsed off, Kerrigan's touch began to linger as she spread soap across her lower belly and thighs.

Just for a little while...

Her touch lingered in certain areas as she spread soap around her lower belly and thighs. She drew a finger across the top of her slit and began to slowly rub circles around her clit, humming to herself in pleasure. Her eyes began to close. Thoughts of fantasies began to sneak into her mind...

"Screee!"

Kerrigan flinched and opened her eyes. Tusky had found his way in to the shower room. She frowned and sighed. Removing her hand from between her legs, she opened the shower door and gave the creature a glare.

"I thought I told you to keep out."

The zergling bowed its head and backed up towards the door. Beyond all reason, Kerrigan thought the thing looked positively sad, with tail and dorsal claw arms drooping and listless, its head lowered to the floor to avoid eye contact. The terran felt a twinge of pity stir in her. She sighed.

"No, it's fine... You can stay. I'm almost done anyway."

Mildly annoyed, Kerrigan returned to her washing duties, the mood for anything else completely broken. When she had finished washing her legs and feet, the terran pressed the "Dry" button, causing the water to stop and powerful streams of warm air blast from the three aluminum walls. Kerrigan held her arms up as the droplets of water were blown off her body. Her hair clicked and clattered in the powerful gusts. When she was dry, Kerrigan turned the shower off and stepped out. Unwilling to slip back into the constricting, skintight Hostile Environment Suit just yet, Kerrigan instead went nude, with bare feet making wet slapping noises against the hard ground.

She wanted time to feel the sensation of air across her skin for a while. Funny how such a simple thing such as that could turn out to be such a rare event nowadays...

Kerrigan stopped in her tracks. Tusky was still standing in the doorway. She sighed.

"It's like you're needy for attention. What gives?" Kerrigan knew the thing didn't want to be pet or coddled. Now that was a ridiculous notion. But still, it seemed to want something. Perhaps it just desired to be by its queen.

Kerrigan bent down in a squat and held the zergling's head in her hands. She narrowed her eyes. "You're awfully independent for a zergling, you know that? None of the others do-" And that's when it hit her.

Kerrigan ran a hand over the zergling's snout, finding herself to be a little surprised. She knew that all zerg were careful observers and could learn to adjust to their surroundings. Adaptation was what made the Swarm so fearsome in battle. But this... this wasn't fighting.

"You're learning how to be... friendly." Kerrigan surmised, her brows raised in honest surprise.

The zergling nudged his snout up at the touch of its queen, churring quietly.

Kerrigan stared at the creature for a moment, nonplussed. She then stood up. "I need you to move, Tusky. I want some time alone." Time just for herself... and perhaps her fingers. The terran still felt the smoldering of arousal not quite extinguished from her time spent in the shower. If only she had something more than just her fingers... Something like-

Kerrigan's eyes opened wide.

No way. Not in a million years, she thought. She could never see herself doing such a thing. Especially not with a creature so covered in claws and horns and blades! But then again...

She had the power to control the zergling's every move. That was her ace in the hole, the one thing that could actually make it possible.

Stifling the initial thoughts of revulsion, Kerrigan let curiosity take control of her mind as she reached towards the zergling with her thoughts.

"Tusky, come here."

Kerrigan stood up straight with legs spread slightly. Slowly, carefully, she guided the zergling's head between her legs. Kerrigan felt her heart pumping with a mix of fear and excitement. She tried reminding herself that she could control the zergling's actions, repeating the words several times in her mind. That calmed her down a little. The zergling stepped forward. The tip of Tusky's snout wedged in between the terran's inner thighs, forcing them wider. Kerrigan pulled gently, encouraging the zergling to come closer. When she had the tip of its toothy mouth brush across the terran's slit, the zergling flinched with a grunt of surprise, but Kerrigan held the creature steady.

Tusky began to sniff her area, finding a strange, appealing, and very unfamiliar scent. Kerrigan felt her chest tighten up with fear and thrill as the zergling began to nose around and nudge at the space between her legs.

Now... lick.

There was a pause, and Kerrigan held still, wondering if the creature would actually-

Kerrigan let out a gasp as she felt the ply of warm flesh across her slit. Her legs buckled and flinched and she tightened up for a split second. Another lap, and another, and Kerrigan moaned. Her fingernails dug into the hardened carapace of the zergling's snout. The creature was following orders, and enthusiastically so!

She had forgotten how long it had been... her body was sensitive and easy to arouse. And god, did it feel so good.

Several minutes passed before Kerrigan could relax and get into the rhythm of the zergling's tongue. She staggered backwards and slumped against the wall, and the zergling followed her every step. Back in her mind, the terran was telling herself she was crazy for doing this, but she had to admit... it was rather... convenient to be able to control the zergling like this. She psychically commanded its every move, and it obeyed without question.

The zergling licked with careful movements. Its sharp teeth never biting, its razor-like claws resting placidly against the bed and away from her body. The creature had every intention of not harming its queen.

"God..." she whispered with eyes closed, bringing up one hand to cup and squeeze her breasts. "More."

At the sound of the word, Tusky fluttered its winged and growled in affirmation, speeding up its movements, pressing its thick, bestial tongue flat against the terran's mound, spreading her slit lips, and drawing across her sensitive clitoris. Thick, slimy saliva began to spread across the terran's crotch, wetting her skin. Kerrigan felt the creature's hardened snout begin to press against her mound, nudging, pressing forward, bouncing gently into the supple skin as it licked. The terran took to rocking her slit against the zergling's snout, grinding her clit against the hard nose of the creature, letting out muffled groans with every swipe of the beast's tongue.

Abruptly, the terran's eyes opened. She pushed away the creature with a shove and took a few steps back. She looked at herself, nude, in the mirror with an expression of horror.

"God, what am I doing?" She shook her head. Sure, the tongue felt good, but this was a zergling!

Kerrigan bit her lip and glanced downward. Tusky was sitting, staring up at her. He shuffled forward and attempted to nose around to the spot between her legs. In her moment of clarity, Kerrigan squeezed them close, but it only coaxed the tongue to come out once again and try to slip in between. Kerrigan moaned and bent over the sink for support.

She told herself she was crazy for doing this, but...

"Tusky, follow me." She commanded, making a bee-line for the captain's quarters. There Kerrigan laid back on the bed, with legs hanging over the long side, and lifted both thighs up in the air, presenting her slit for the zergling to lick.

Tusky approached, chittering in curiosity, seeing his queen presenting the spot between her legs on the bed, where it was the perfect height for a standing zergling.

"Lick," Kerrigan commanded.

And lick it did.

Silent Kerrigan lay, her labored breathing the only sound escaping her lips as she held firmly onto the zergling's head. She lifted her spread legs up higher, giving the creature easier access to her feminine parts.

God, I need this...

It had been long, too long, since the ghost had had any kind of pleasure like this. With all the fighting to regain control of her brood, sex had not been on the terran's mind for months. But now...

Now, all Kerrigan could do was wish for more tongue.

She felt the zergling begin to get more aggressive, licking faster, growling quietly to its self. The sound struck a pang of fear in the ghost's heart, and she jerked her head up to watch the creature between her legs.

But as she looked into the zergling's eyes, she could tell... It understood the significance of what it was doing.

The zergling was pleasuring its queen.

The smell of sex and the taste of her fluids had flooded the zergling's senses, stimulating parts of the creature's brain dormant since birth. The buzzing sexual arousal that the queen emanated activated neural pathways never used in the zergling strain since inception into the swarm long ago. In standing next to the bed, licking and lapping, the zergling began to feel a second will beyond that of its queen swimming around in its mind. It felt an overriding directive, a pull, a guidance urging it to do strange and unfamiliar actions...

For the first time, the creature began to experience the desire to mate.

Put it in me, Kerrigan silently commanded.

Kerrigan sucked in a sudden breath as she felt the wedge-shaped, purplish tongue slip inside of her. She arched her back and cried out as the tongue penetrated her vent, sliding in deeper for what seemed like forever.

Kerrigan's eyes bugged out of her skull. "Oh hell, that's a big tongue." She moaned. "Big tongue! Mmmm..."

She leaned forward and grabbed the zergling's head, swearing to herself. God, yes, the ghost thought, clenching around the tongue in delight. Kerrigan swore again. She began to rock her hips against the zergling's mouth, crying out for more even as the zergling began to pump its tongue in and out. Each thrust had the terran ghost reeling. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, excitement and the taboo aspect of her lust getting the better of her.

"Tusky, more!" Kerrigan winced as her vent began to stretch. Such a wide tongue! She hadn't felt like this in years. For the first time in a while she felt wild. Electrified. Alive.

And she loved it.

The zergling sucked in a slow breath and let it out with a snort. Kerrigan felt the hot, moist air blow across her nether regions. Her eyes closed as she squeezed and cupped her breasts, rolling her sensitive nipples between her fingers as the creature continued to work her vent, slipping in with firm tongue, lapping along her inner walls, pulling out to eagerly taste the juices that flowed out, only to quickly slip in once more and prod at her depths. Kerrigan felt her insides begin to tingle, her lower belly began to tense up. Kerrigan let out a long moan and she began to squirm on the bed as she drew close to climax.

Almost... there... God, yes!

The terran cried out as her orgasm overtook her. She arched her back and her legs quivered as her inner passage began to seize and spasm uncontrollably, flexing around the thick, purplish tongue deep inside. The zergling let out a grunt of surprise as his tongue was constricted, but the creature did not let up the rhythmic prodding and pushing of his tongue, still determined to follow his queen's orders. Kerrigan buckled and doubled over, grabbing a firm hold of the horned carapace of the creature so eagerly pleasuring her. She felt some of the short, thorny spikes dig into her palms, and had to readjust her grip. She stayed like that, holding on for dear life until her orgasm began to subside and the terran regained her senses.

"Sto..." Kerrigan panted. "Stop, stop!" she yelled, pushing the zergling snout out from between her legs. She felt the tongue leave her vent smoothly, and as soon as the zergling had retrieved its tongue the creature wasted no time on licking the outside of her mound once more, burying her snout in her folds and letting out a rumbling growl of approval.

"Ah, Tusky! No!" the queen cried, her outer parts too sensitive from the powerful climax. Firmly, she pushed the creature's head out of the way with her foot. The zergling backed up and shook off the effects, apparently needing time to gather its wits. Kerrigan held a hand to her breast and tried to catch her breath.

After a few seconds, the zergling attempted to dive back in, tongue lashing out.

"No! Stop." Kerrigan had to close her legs tight to prevent access, causing the zergling to chitter in disappointment.

A moment of realization hit the ghost, causing a strange chill to run down her spine. "I've never trouble controlling a simple zergling before..." She looked at the zergling for a moment, an expression of bewilderment across her face. Were her abilities to control the zerg temporarily stifled during...?

Antsy, horny, and unsure of how to express it, Tusky began to pace, and for the first time Kerrigan saw something odd dangling between the creature's hind legs. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of it.

"So you guys are all males..." Kerrigan remarked. The terran was quite aware that the zerg do not reproduce sexually: all individuals of the same zerg strain are clones spun from a singular strand of DNA. Sexual reproduction was random, unpredictable, and chaotic. Abathur's work was the product of careful design. And he was rather proud of it. Kerrigan briefly wondered why Tusky even had a phallus to begin with: Abathur strived for efficiency in his design, and it seemed pointless to keep genitals on creatures that were not meant to reproduce. Perhaps, Kerrigan mused, removing the whole reproductive system was more effort than it was worth.

Her difficulty in controlling the creature was now beginning to make some sense. Her abilities to control Tusky was fine, she just had competition for control of the zergling's brain: Tusky was feeling the effects of lust for the first time. He was probably the first zergling in the history of the swarm to do so. Unless...

Kerrigan let out a wry laugh at the thought that she might have done this before as the Queen of Blades. Highly unlikely, she thought.

Kerrigan felt a smirk spread across her face. Slowly, she slid off the bed and sat next to the zergling. She put a hand on his back and told him to remain calm. Fueled by lust and trying her best to ignore the thoughts in the back of her mind telling her she was insane for doing this, Kerrigan began to slip her other hand underneath the zergling's belly. There was a fire in Kerrigan's chest, a burning curiosity to explore. Tusky immediately stiffened up in her grasp and lurched his head around to watch. With eyes suddenly aglow, Kerrigan sent a telepathic burst of empowering control through the zergling's brain to calm the creature.

"Easy, I'm just a little curious."

Slowly, she snaked a hand underneath the creature's armored body. She traced along the chitinous carapace, reaching back, until she found something smooth, slick, and hot to the touch. She grabbed hold of it.

Instantly, the zergling reared its head up and raised its hips, unsure of what was going on. It began to fidget and growl, causing Kerrigan to bring a hand to its face and calm it with a "Shhhhh."

"Stay calm for me, Tusky. I'm just doing a little exploring," she cooed to the creature, pacifying it with both words and sheer telepathic will.

He was stiff. And when she squeezed she felt the zergling flex and it became even stiffer. Kerrigan's cheeks burned with taboo arousal. Squeezing a cock for the first time in however long, even if it was a zergling cock, felt good. She could already feel some taboo desire for it welling up in her chest.

Tusky growled. Kerrigan slid her hand down the creature's shaft, taking note of its curved, tapered form, the bulbous, diamond-shaped tip, and the prominent, bulging urethra underneath. Along the lower half was a series of bulging swells that increased his girth considerably. She bent down to look at it, noting the brownish-purple skin laced with pulsing red veins.

Most importantly than the shape, it was big. Way bigger than what she would have expected. Two hands wouldn't be able to grasp the whole thing. Kerrigan bit her lower lip again and tried to swallow down her initial disgust at what her own hand was doing to this inhuman organ.

Maybe it won't seem as gross once I get it in me...

The thought fluttered in her mind and Kerrigan shook it out quickly. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to do this, or if it was even safe to do! The sharp claws and horns of a zergling were designed to tear through sheet metal; they could slice through flesh easily! Yet, her subconscious seemed to have already decided what to do...

Kerrigan bit her lower lip at the thoughts entering her mind. The tongue had been nice, but... it couldn't compare to a pair of hips slamming into her own and a cock deep inside of her. That cock... the terran began to wonder, but quickly pushed the idea out of her mind.

Fooling around with a zergling, letting one mount her: how could she possibly do such a thing?! The idea seemed so... so gross!

And yet, the temptation would not leave her. She was still horny, alone, and without any alternative for a partner...

"I'm sure lonely women have done more desperate things in the past..." the terran mused, her gaze briefly fluttering to the floor.

Slowly, she began to stroke the massive shaft in her hand. Arching his neck, Tusky looked back at his queen with uncertainty and lust. He was panting. Kerrigan smiled. The zergling was surprisingly calm.

"All right, Tusky, this is what we're going to do, and you need to do it very carefully..."

A glow of Kerrigan's eyes, and in a flash the zergling received a vision in his mind. Tusky watched in his mind as a vision of himself climbed up on his queen's back. He held her close, grasping with forward claws, and began to jerk his hips forward, ramming into his queen's backside.

Kerrigan watched the zergling as he received his vision. He stared off into space and let out an eager growl. Wings fluttered and claws gripped the floor. Kerrigan felt the shaft in her hand jump to life, flexing and curling slightly as powerful muscles inside clenched and tightened. Engorging with blood, the shaft went rock hard, and Kerrigan let out a grunt as the zergling's hips began to hump the air in eager waiting. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Kerrigan worked the creature's shaft with her hand, feeling her own arousal grow as Tusky's powerful hips rocked against her palm.

"You like that, huh?"

And as Kerrigan's arousal grew she found the embarrassment and disgust of such an act ebbing away under the magnetic pull of unfettered sexual desire.

"Maybe I like it too..."

It was a crazy, ludicrous idea, but she wanted it anyway... she wanted that zergling's cock in her.

Kerrigan pulled the vision from the zergling's mind, causing the creature to blink and look around. With mind giddy from excitement, lingering fear, and arousal, Kerrigan climbed back on her bed. Getting down on her hands and knees, she invited the zergling to come up with a pat on the mattress. With an eager growl the zergling obeyed and wasted no time to nose around the terran's rear and lick more. Kerrigan immediately let out a soft moan at the welcome stimulation, and she gave herself a moment to press into Tusky's snout and let him slip his tongue inside for just a little bit more. Kerrigan arched her neck back as she grinded her slit on the zergling's snout, whispering a long, drawn-out "Yes" as the creature's tongue penetrated her. Tusky licked eagerly, delighting to revisit her taste, growling in arousal at the act.

When the tongue retreated from her passage Kerrigan let out a huff of disappointment that was quickly followed by a yelp of surprise as she felt the zergling pounce on her back.

"Ah!" she gasped as sharp claws gripped her roughly. They did not draw blood, however: the zergling had no intention of harming his queen.

Kerrigan let out a meep of surprise as she felt the zergling position himself and his slick member brush up against her slit. Her breasts rocked and jiggled as the terran was handled and pushed and manipulated.

But try as the zergling might, he couldn't seem to figure out what to do next. He humped aimlessly, hips searching for the elusive entrance. Kerrigan, sensing this, reached back between her legs and grabbed hold of the slick member dangling lewdly between the creature's legs. She brought the tip to the slit across her sensitive mound and, after taking a deep breath to steady herself, let the tip slip inside of her.

At once Tusky knew he hit the right spot and let out a loud, chittering squeal.

There was no time to acclimate, to pace herself, or to go slowly. The zergling wasted no time in taking her, putting his weight on her shoulders and gripping tight as a powerful set of hips crashed into her own. Pulling out almost completely before slamming in once again, the creature bred Kerrigan at a rough, fast pace. Kerrigan let out a scream that ended in a long, unfettered moan. Yes. God yes, she needed this. The intensity of the rapid thrusting sent chills up the terran's spine. She bent down and sunk her head into the pillow, crying out and letting the creature take her. Growling intensely, Tusky bent over her, putting sharp claws on her back as his shaft plunged into her repeatedly, savoring the snug fit of his queen's passage. Long spurts of thick precum began to erupt from the creature's tip, coating Kerrigan's vagina with slick, alien fluids.

Rough claws gripping tightly around her waist. The weight of a heavy, armored zergling on her spine. Hot, heavy, bestial breaths of air washing down over her neck. The rhythmic pounding of harsh, keratinous armor plating against her sensitive back, thighs, and buttocks. The massive shaft repeatedly spreading her slit wide, penetrating her completely...

Intense was the only word that could describe it all.

Kerrigan's eyes bugged out of her skull as she felt the zergling go deep inside of her. She put a hand to her lower belly, feeling even from the outside the throbbing zergling cock being thrust deep within.

Her body shook with every powerful, rapid thrust, bouncing against the bed and causing it to continuously squeak in protest. His claws scratched. His horns poked. His armored skin smacked against her uncomfortably. She didn't care. Kerrigan spreader her legs wider, moaning loudly, signaling for the zergling to take her. The intensity of it all, the drive, the power she felt... Kerrigan only begged for more.

With nowhere else to go, copious juices began to leak from Kerrigan's stretched-open entrance, falling to the bed sheets in little driblets, complements of the zergling's ample precum. Each and every powerful thrust of the zergling sent Kerrigan's body shuddering. The diamond-shaped tip of his alien organ tickled at the back of her passage, teasing at her cervix.

Slowly, Kerrigan began to catch her breath, and after a few moments, she let out a panting laugh.

"This... this all you got?" she teased the thing. Tusky growled.

Slowly, Kerrigan pushed herself back up onto all fours, grimacing under the weight of the armored creature that was so busy breeding her. She flicked her hair back and began to rock back into the zergling, delighting in every push, every time their hips met. Kerrigan groaned, delighted for her backside to find something hard to grind against. The intimidatingly large zergling phallus spread her slit wide, and god, it felt so good, the terran thought. Kerrigan snaked a hand between her legs and began to rub her sensitive little nub furiously, eager to bring her second orgasm to fruition.

"C... comeon!" She cried between moans. "Finish me off!"

Fortunately for Kerrigan's wishes, with so little experience in mating, the zergling could not last much longer. The terran felt his forepaws begin to tighten and grip around her waist. Tusky growled. Drool began to leak from his open mouth as his first orgasm drew near. Not for a second did the powerful, piston-like thrusting let up as the creature bred her queen.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kerrigan let out a scream as she climaxed hard around him, her insides tightening up around the zergling's alien organ, squeezing and clenching in powerful spasms as the zerglings hips moved at ludicrous speed. She felt the creature slow down slightly, his thrusts becoming more focused, more powerful as the zergling prepared to blow his load. His already hard shaft began to stiffen even more, causing the diamond-shaped tip to swell and expand.

"Oh, god!" Kerrigan gasped, throwing her head back and holding on for dear life.

Tusky let out a violent roar as one final, body-quivering thrust sent ropes of thick, alien semen deep inside her vagina, splashing against her walls and filling her up entirely. Kerrigan grunted as her insides began to fill up, stretching, tightening, and then suddenly there was a release of pressure as the excess found its way out the way it came, dribbling out of the Terran's well-used vent and splattering to the bed sheets below.

The zergling's hips jerked erratically. The creature held on to her queen tight, eager to claim his queen and mark her with his seed. He hunched over her jealously, his final few thrusts dying down to a few weak pushes before coming to a slow stop. Kerrigan removed her teeth from the bed sheets and let out one last moan at the hot spunk coating her insides.

"God, I needed that." she gasped, shutting her eyes. Above her, the zergling's body went limp and tired. The creature was unable to support himself any longer, instead choosing to rest on top of his queen. Kerrigan grunted as she took the full weight of the creature. Between her legs, she felt the zergling's shaft, still inside her, give the occasional twitch and spasm, letting out its last few drops.

Kerrigan felt exhilarated. She felt alive. Her hot skin tingled from the cool air around her. She panted and caught her breath and basked in the afterglow.

"Mm, Tusky," she breathed, shaking her hips. "Time to get off, buddy."

Kerrigan gasped as his large shaft was reluctantly pulled from its snug home. As soon as the tip popped out, a gush of white, slimy fluids followed and dribbled down between her legs, causing Kerrigan to swear as they messed her bed sheets.

Ah well... might have to throw these things away.

Behind her, Tusky stood with half-closed eyes and a lazy tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. The creature was panting hard, still unsure of exactly what happened yet happy nonetheless. All the zergling knew was that he had obeyed his queen's every order, and had done it gladly.

The place between his legs felt funny, and Tusky rolled to his side and lifted a right hind leg to take a look. His now flaccid and limp shaft was slowly retreating back into his body. His crotch area was coated with strange fluids. He leaned in to lick the area clean, finding the taste to be very agreeable.

Kerrigan flopped on her back and let out a satisfied sigh, eager to rest her spine and legs. What a trip that was! It was almost like-

"Ah!" The terran gasped as a tongue wormed its way between her legs and began to lick up the mess there. Kerrigan spread her thighs for the zergling and beckoned him closer with a gentle tug on the horns.

"So you want to clean up your mess, huh? How gentlemanly of you." Kerrigan teased, finding the joke funny enough to laugh at. The zergling let out a muffled chitter as he continued to lick the outside of her slit clean. When the zergling had finished his work, he lied down at the foot of the bed, panting softly still.

"Ah-ah," she chided. "No, you come here." Kerrigan beckoned with a finger. Slowly, the zergling arose and approached.

"Lie here." She patted next to her. As the Zergling followed, she guided its head to her breast where it rested. Kerrigan began to slowly stroke the creature's forehead as she brooded. Tusky let out a relaxed, long chitter and closed his eyes to rest. And at the moment, Kerrigan couldn't help but think the creature looked a bit cute, horns and claws and sharp teeth notwithstanding.

Kerrigan lay and watched the creature, half amused and half bewildered at what she had just done. She was probably the first terran in history to do any of those things with a zergling. Definitely not a distinction to brag about, but interesting nonetheless.

"Oh god..." a grin slowly spread across her face. "Maybe Izsha was right about calling you 'Horny'." She laughed, causing the zergling to momentarily open its eyes before slowly letting them droop once more.

"My queen, we have dropped out of warp space and are currently situated near Zerus."

Kerrigan closed her eyes for a moment. She was back in her command room, surrounded by pulsating, organic walls and clothed once again. Her broken-horned zergling, ever present, stayed close by the terran's side. He sat down to scratch at a spot on his neck with one of his hind legs.

Finally, Kerrigan thought. "Good. Take us into close orbit around Zerus. Ready my forces for landing. All of them. Zeratul said Zerus has been untouched for centuries. There's no telling what we could face down there."

Kerrigan felt good. Better than she had felt in a while... and it wasn't just the strange sexual encounter she had earlier, though being able to enjoy herself for a while had relieved a great deal of stress for the Terran. She was looking forward to planetfall on Zerus, to set foot on solid ground once more, to breathe in fresh air, to see the planet's flora and fauna. She strode to the viewport, causing the entire wall to contract and pull away.

Kerrigan had a large, wall-to-wall viewport salvaged from a terran ship installed in the command room that allowed her to look out into space. The material was treated to block most of the harsh rays of light from nearby stars that would otherwise burn retinas and boil skin. The flesh of the leviathan had grown around the window, affixing its self to the edges and forming a tight seal that not even the vacuum of space could ever hope to breech.

Outside of the viewport lay a lush green and blue planet orbiting a large orange star. Even from this distance Kerrigan marveled at the beauty of the planet.

"Look at that place." Kerrigan mused. "It's so lush and green. Almost reminds me of the pictures of Earth I've seen."

"Do you mean the Terran home world?"

"Yes."

"I see." Izsha then paused, her eyes glancing to the zergling at Kerrigan's side. Tusky nudged Kerrigan's leg affectionately, prompting the terran to reach out and give it a quick pat on the head. She kept a mental note to not let Tusky follow her into Abathur's lair. There was no telling what kind of reaction he would have at seeing his creations "twisted" into displaying such behavior.

"Unexpected outcome of zerg intelligence and learning capability. Must fix in future strains" is what he'd probably say. Something like that. And then she'd have to threaten him to never touch Tusky again.

Izsha furrowed her brow. "The zergling following you is displaying odd behavior."

Kerrigan smiled. "It's called conditioning, Izsha. Not everything that defines the zerg is genetic."

"You have been conditioning the zergling to do what?"

"You could say I am training it to be a pet of sorts."

"My queen, I do not think-"

"You said the zerg need a purpose, correct?" Kerrigan interjected. "Well, this is Tusky's purpose: to accompany me. Do not question it."

"Very well, my queen." Izsha bowed her head, and Kerrigan, feeling content, smiled to herself.

"You appear to be in higher spirits, my queen," Izsha noted. "Is your boredome gone?"

"Yes." Kerrigan tried to prevent her smile from growing wider at what she had done to pass the time. "It is."

"And have you found your own purpose as well?"

Kerrigan dropped her smile. She took in a deep breath. "Yes. I feel like my true place, whether I want it to be or not, is here. Among the Swarm. I alone can control it, so it should be my responsibility to do so."

Kerrigan turned towards her advisor and folded her arms. "Does that please you, Izsha?"

Izsha nodded. "Wherever you go, whatever you do, the Swarm will follow."

THE END


End file.
